The invention relates to balance boards and, more particularly, to balance boards in connection with people involved in balance and fitness training like surfing, wind-surfing, wake boarding or skate boarding.
The prior art is replete with balance boards for balancing on balls—or in more difficult terminology, spherical rolling surfaces—with underside bearing surfaces formed as domes. E.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,371—Armer, Jr. An issue with these prior art systems is that when a trainee causes the domed bearing-surface to climb up on the ball on the dome's periphery, gravity always wants to pull the board down such that the ball finds the high center.
It is an object of the invention to overcome these and other shortcomings with the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide inserts to progressively make smaller the framed-in area under the board in which the training ball can operate.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.